


A Roses Lament

by sableAisling



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, grimdark Rose - Freeform, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableAisling/pseuds/sableAisling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde has bought quite the intriguing book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roses Lament

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by this song, not to mention I'm using lyrics from it.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TC33rVY7IOc
> 
> I do not claim to own this song in any way, shape, or form.

**_Epilogue_ **

_~_

 

_futma kul shemtor_  
 _futma tuj tugluthinkleht_  
 _thifta lish tuwirg fu bimike_  
 _thifta lish tukleht_  
 _futma kul shemtor_

 

The first lines of the dirge could be heard all throughout the chapel, candlelight casting writhing shadows over the veiled priestess and her dark sisters in faith as they bent and sang mournfully for the old and horrific in a tongue long-since lost. The tall spires of the temple shrouded in a darkness that seemed eternal and held no fear of the light, their spindly and twisting architecture resembling that which is seen only in the nightmares of those who wish nothing more than to forget them come the morning light.

 

_shita fo gluthinjo_  
 _shita gluthinklet tutak tersh_  
 _tuklenget forin jo_  
 _tutorklib fortu fersh_  
 _futma kul shemtor_

 

Before them sat an archaic altar, soaked in black and darkness and older than time itself, it oozed an aura that thickened the air and choked those who came close. The altar seemed ageless yet impossibly old, something not of this infant world, sitting chubby and pink with these newborn vermin helplessly scouring its already decrepitating surface.

 

_mirmi etin tuklet_  
 _shita wirg fluket_  
 _jar ma_  
 _fu ma_  
 _ti nu, futma_  
 _futma kul shemtor_

They sang, sang for the Horrorterrors and Their awesome and terrible power and beauty, and yet they sang for their Seer. She who had been The First and she who betrayed Them so long ago, she who was the Daughter and the Mother, the Messiah and the Heretic. She had been punished for her betrayal but it was neither cruel nor unjust, she had expected and wished for it – for a time. Her passing has long since left its mark on the church, her legacy a warning and an inspiration, her melancholic lyric known by all who follow The Faith.  
Though what the followers don’t know is that sometime in the near or distant future, a new Seer will be born to the Faith, her destiny divided between the path of her predecessor and that which the Horrorterrors would have bestowed upon her.

**Author's Note:**

> Really just setting myself up for failure with forcing deadlines on my writting, the first chapter is started- I'll probably work on it on the plane later.
> 
> I'm not really too sure where I'm going with this so the tags are really general, they may very well be changed come future chapters, so keep that in mind- I'll give a warning for any big changes at the beginning of the chapter.


End file.
